Guardian Angel
by Kdplaygirl
Summary: Vegeta strikes ill with depression, and has visions of the past. Bulma's goal is saving him. What extents will she go to to accomplish this goal?


She reached out and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her blood seeped onto his clothing, she whispered dispelling gestures.  
  
"Listen to me, Vegeta." She murmured in his ear.  
  
"You are hurt! We have to get you to the nunnery!" He yelled.  
  
"I am not going to make it so listen to my last words!"  
  
"You will to make it. You have always made it before. What is the difference now?"  
  
"Listen to me damn it!" She said mixed in with a sob.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way!" He said.  
  
"Forget about me baby, run away and live life. Don't dwell over me… and mate. Mate a woman who is real. Not fake or evil, you will understand when the time comes. Tell Nappa to trim his whiskers. Tell Radditz he is a prick but I love him to death. Don't ever give in. Ever. Do you understand me? Don't ever… give in t-to the enemy. I love you…" She said as a lonesome tear strolled down her paling face.  
  
"Don't leave me! I can't make it on my own… I am just a kid!" He said as his leg trembled in excitement and fear.  
  
"Can't is never in… a… p-princes vocabulary. Go to Frieza's ship. I will always be watching over you in the after life. I'll be your… guardian angel."  
  
"Angels don't exist." He ground out between clenched teeth as men banged on the big wooden door. Frieza's voice was heard, demanding that the door be unlocked.  
  
"But they do. They are around us now. I never had one… but you will have one. I will prevent you from harm, and be a shoulder to lean on without you even knowing it. As long as you believe in me… kill Frieza. Also, I will always be there for you. I swear, no matter what. Will you do me one last favor?" She asked as she pulled away from him and curled up loosely.  
  
"Anything." He said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Never stop loving. No matter what scars you get inside. No matter if you marked one and she rejected you. Go on loving for me." She said as she laid her head down.   
  
She was breathing slowly now. Her tears had dried. She stared out in space, and then slowly, her eyes followed him to the corner he sat down in, and watched as he brought his knees to his chest. She closed her eyes. He ignored all the movement in the room besides those of her in the middle of the room. He heard her breathing, the sound of her heart beating slowly against her rib cage. He watched her lips tremble, her glazed over eyes starring at the door, the rise and fall of her chest with every breath. He felt only two things… a stinging on his cheek, and a broken heart. He had then had eyes full of tears, and acknowledged the white lizard Frieza, breaking through the doors. Splinters flew, as did Frieza's rage. He ripped through the gathering crowd of Saiyans and kicked her in the side and got down on his knees and forced her to look at him. She had hate, scorn, and evilness in her eyes. She excited him, and he slowly undressed her. Vegeta wept freely. He had his head in between his knees, his hands over his ears and he had stopped breathing hoping the moment he would die. He removed a hand to hear what was going on to hear a loud grunt, and he felt her fade away. He looked up to see them both fully dressed, but She was beaten till she was nearly bathed in blood.  
***  
  
Vegeta coughed out and sprung conscious. Bulma was at his bedside with a couple of her 'Z friends' he must have been making a lot of racket because Mrs. Briefs was crying in fear. He glared at them and grabbed a fist full of hair. Goku walked to his bed and waved his wife, son, friend, and her parents away. Bulma looked with mouth wide open one last time at Vegeta and shut the door.  
  
Bulma sat down against the door and Chichi sat down next to her. Their voices were barely audible. Bulma was scared. It all happened when she was in bed reading a book while her parents and the Sons were down stairs playing a game of 'War'. She heard a loud gasp and a whimper and then he was speaking out in another language. She ran to his door and at his side. She took her hand to his forehead and noticed he was burning up. She shook him a little. His eyes sprung awake but they were dim, and glassy… almost like marble. He was still speaking, shouting a little. He held his gut and whimpered again. He then spoke quietly in their language, "You said you'd always be there for me."  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma was screaming. She heard her parents' voices behind her, and the Sons as well.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" Asked Gohan as they went inside the room. Bulma was stroking Vegeta's cheek and nearly was in tears.  
  
"I don't know." Goku admitted and suggested they wait in the hallway as not to disturb Vegeta. It was too late, though, because he sprung up and grabbed some hair. He was breathing hard and a tear fell from his eye and he turned his face and wiped it away and looked threateningly at the people in his room. And his eyes rested on Bulma, probably the only one who saw his tear(s). He saw her get up and walk to the door holding her heart as if she just had a heart attack. She shut the door as Goku waved them off.  
  
***  
  
"He… he is sick. Home sick." Chichi suggested comfortably to Bulma, who by now was in frantic tears.  
  
"No he isn't, he has a broken heart. He is missing someone he has cut off. Plus he has a fever, and by the wheezing in his breathing he must have a lung infection. He needs to be on medication. Heavy medication. All those seem to fall on a severe case on Ammonia." Bulma said.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Chichi asked. Gohan had ammonia before. It was nothing but a croppy cough and bad diarrhea.  
  
"Because how Vegeta said all those words… and what he did. He showed emotion. This must hurt him. As well as it hurts me to see him hurt." Bulma said with a sob.  
  
"You are falling for him Bulma, aren't you?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like I am responsible for him. Like I must protect him… I feel like I have known him my whole life. And right now he is all that matters. I am scared for him. It is the strangest thing. I thought I understood what he was saying. It sounded like he was telling someone to hold on and that they would make it. But what would I know? I am a Scientist. Not a Saiyan." Bulma said and sucked in a deep breath as Goku opened the door.  
  
"Bulma he wants to speak with you. We need to take turns watching over him." Goku said.  
  
"No. I'll just make a pallet on the floor. I need to find out a couple of things anyway." Bulma murmured and grabbed a couple sheets, comforters, and pillows and walked in to Vegeta's room.  
  
"What's with… the bed spreads?" He asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Quiet Vegeta. Ask me only important questions so you can preserve you voice. I am sleeping in here tonight. Just to make sure you don't turn around and suffocate yourself in you pillows like a drunken fool." She said and laid down the sheets then a blue comforter and put down two pillows.   
"What did you just say?" He asks and hisses as he clutched his belly.  
  
"I told you to be quiet and to ask only important questions." She answered and went to his bathroom and got a washrag and dampened it with warm tap water and got some painkillers as well. She searched for a candle but couldn't find one so she opened the blinds so the moonlight poured in in separated lines.  
  
"After that." He said and coughed with his mouth covered. Bulma winced. He sounded like a dog barking. She sighed.  
  
"I said I am sleeping in here. So you don't suffocate in your pillows because you were to tired to turn your head. Why?" She said and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Someone I knew used to say that to Radditz when he came in and fell asleep on her bed. Only because he thought it was funny and he was an ass hole. Plus he was always drinking." He said and closed his eyes as the washrag, now cold was placed on his forehead.  
  
"Really? Was she the one you had a nightmare about?" She asked.  
  
"It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. Yes, she was the one I saw. She was practically with me my whole life until she died." He said.  
  
"How did she die?" Bulma asked.  
  
"…" He didn't answer.  
  
"Vegeta just let it all out. I wont tell anyone. I am a woman of her word." She murmured and stroked his cheek. To her surprise he took a deep breath and began his life story.  
  
"I was born premature, so I was in the nunnery for four months of my life. I was heavily drugged and never met my mother, well I did twice but her image is too fuzzy to recall. So they forced a slave to raise me because my father was a nigger at hand for Frieza. This slave was a fucked up creature, but she was respected by millions of people and hundreds of races. She was from planet Hector. Her name was Guinevere. But she'd harm anyone but close friends or family members who'd call her that. She went by Guin or G. She always wore baby blue clothes. Her eye were the lightest blue possible, she was blind in the other. Her skin had a tan glow to it. She always wore a brilliant smile, a smirk that I picked up on, a scowl that I picked up on, and a pout. She always wore a pout. Another thing that you do that reminds me of her was that. Her hair was a mixture of white and blue. She loves blue. Just think of what she would've done to you if she seen you. She's probably go into a fit and make you her best chum." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"You were fond of a slave? Wow I am impressed." She said and laid down on the edge of the bed and propped her head up with her elbow and fist.  
  
"Anyway, she taught me common good, justice, equality, fairness, and history on the Universe. All the things I was not required to hear. She taught me agility and speed, swiftness and a cunning manner.  
She taught me how to handle women… and stuff like that." He said and fell quiet not sure if he would want to tell the woman about his sex life.  
  
"What 'stuff'?" Bulma asked, ignoring his reluctant sigh.  
  
" How to please a woman, how to trigger the orgasm, to tease, to 'make love to', and that no two or ever alike. And that I should cherish any woman who'd drop their drawers to me because if it weren't for them I'd be masturbating right now and would only have my hand to turn to. 'Stuff' like that." He said and turned on his side to face her. He was starting to gain his color back. She removed the washcloth and pressed her palm against his forehead. He was still warm. She sighed and gave him another painkiller. She laid her head down on her arm and listened intently as he began again.  
  
"Me and her were close. We'd play pranks on people and she'd tease any man that touch her and leave them hanging. She would push me around to make sure I was man enough to avoid fights with women. She made me swear on my head that I'd never hit a woman. Not the head on my shoulders either. So far I kept every promise but one to her. I'll tell you what it is. No questions or I'll kick you to the floor. The day Frieza attacked my planet; he stabbed her multiple times as she ran me to her room that was heavily locked. She was bleeding to death but was as fast as she normally was. And that is fast; she can outrun any of your wheeled contraptions. I was only thirteen at the time. She made me swear, promise, and make oaths. She swore she'd be with me no matter what. She died by that motherfuckers hands and she made me promise to get revenge on him. Instead, he killed me. I felt so ashamed that I did her wrong. But that's not what I broke. It wasn't my fault. But she told me to love the way she loved me… but I can't. I can't. And can't is not a word in the vocabulary of a prince." He said.  
  
"Oh. I know the rest. Frieza raised you. You set out to find Kakkarott hoping he would help you try to defeat Frieza. Radditz was killed. You killed Nappa on the second mission to Earth. The he sent you on a mission to purge planet Namek for the dragon balls. You escaped and searched for them on your own. Yadda Yadda ya and know you are here with us." She said.  
  
"Exactly." He said.  
  
"Well you need to rest. Wake me before you head out to train so I can make sure you are alright." He said.  
  
"Whatever woman." He said and rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, good night to you too." She said and fell asleep on the pallet.  
  
***  
  
Bulma awoke to Vegeta moaning out and rummaging through the room and turning on the light and throwing up in the bathroom. She got up and ran after him. She fell to her knees next to him and rubbed his back and filled a Dixie cup up with water and ripped some toilet paper off the roll and handed both to him. She got some mouth wash in another Dixie cup and continued to rub his back. He coughed one last time and sat back and wiped his mouth with the toilet paper and swished the mouth water around in his mouth and spit it out in the toilet. He swished the water once and spit it out, and downed the rest. Bulma flushed the toiled and closed the lid. She sat down next to him and stared at him while he restored his energy. He finally met her eyes.  
  
"First time?"  
  
"Yea." He said and rubbed his temples.  
  
"I remember mine. I was twelve and it slipped through my fingers on my way to the bathroom. I remember scrubbing my carpet for hours so my parents wouldn't find out I was drinking with a couple of guys and some girls I used to hang out with. Turned out that my nanny-bot told on me. I haven't had one since. We were drinking a cheap red wine and a bunch of hard Vodka. Not a good combination." Bulma said with a snort.  
  
"Oh. The woman was a bad ass…" He said with a morning voice. She helped him up and tucked him back in bed and touched his head. He was even warmer than before.  
  
"I know not to give you painkillers ever again. I'll just cure you the old fashioned way. Love, care, and nurturing." Bulma said and lay down on his bed to see if he knew what was going on with him.  
  
"What?" He demanded and pulled his pillow over his head and turned around so his bare back was facing her.  
  
"What's happening to you?" She asked at the same time rolling her eyes.  
  
He muttered something and turned around to face her. She had her eyes drooping lower with every second. He smirked as she yawned loudly. "You have a big mouth. Did it get that way from use?" Vegeta asked as he rolled over till his back was against the cold wall.   
  
"Ugh!" Bulma said, as her eyes grew wide. "Why would I tell you?"  
  
"Um because I told you about my sex life." He said and smirked again.  
  
"Nope. Uh uh." She said and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on my bed." he growled but he was too late. She already fell asleep and he had to share his bed with her. He fell asleep with puke breath, a woman to his left, and one thought; women are so god damn stupid. 


End file.
